1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photoluminescent tile and a method for preparing the same, and more specifically, to a photoluminescent tile prepared by filling or glazing photoluminescent glaze powder on a tile, wherein the photoluminescent glaze powder is obtained by dry-mixing a photoluminescent phosphor which comprises a compound expressed by MAl2O4 (M: metal) as a host crystal with frit, and then burning the tile filled and glazed with the photoluminescent glaze powder, and a method for fabricating the same using a dry method.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Generally, tiles are highlighted as excellent building materials to protect the coated surface of the structure because they have excellent physical characteristics such as durability, water-resistance and abrasion resistance, enable simple construction, and are not cracked or discolored.
However, since ties do not show their shapes in a dark place, they have a demerit that their construction or shapes are not shown.
Meanwhile, when an internal power is not supplied to underground construction or buildings in an emergency, there is no means for indicating an emergency exit path, which may result in a large accident.
Currently, various kinds of luminous signs have been known, and positioned on a specific base by using luminous paints or luminous plastic materials such as a luminous tape, a sticker or an acryl plate. Radiation effects of these signs are not continued for a long time after light disappears, and they do not display their original functions when they are burned in case of fire. When mounted on the bottom, conventional signs are worn away by various factors in a short time. Due to these problems, the conventional photoluminescent signs need to be maintained frequently, which costs large maintenance expenses.
Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-58711 (1999. 7. 15) discloses a method for fabricating a conventional luminous tile. In the method, luminous glaze obtained by mixing 20˜60 wt % SrAl2O3 with 40˜80 wt % frit is mixed with water, and wet-glazed on the tile. Then, the tile wet-glazed with the luminous glaze is burned at a temperature ranging from 600 to 800° C. The wet-glazing process of such luminous glaze by hands causes cracking, surface blotting and pin-holes, thereby degrading the yield of products. Specifically, in every 100 products, the number of defectives resulting from the cracking reaches about 17, the number of defectives resulting from the surface blotting reaches about 13, and the number of defectives resulting from the surface pin-holes reaches about 10. In addition, due to physical property of luminous glaze, the tile is burned at a low temperature, thereby degrading abrasion resistance of the tile. When the luminous glaze is wet-glazed on a tile having elaborate decorative patterns and various colors, the beauty of native patterns and colors are halved.
Accordingly, the present inventors have developed a novel photoluminescent tile and a method for fabricating the same in order to avoid the above described problems.